


The Cow Goes Moo

by AGirlAboutEverything



Series: Idyllwild Nights [7]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Fake Chop, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, shit's getting real everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: Fake Chop finally make their move.





	The Cow Goes Moo

**Author's Note:**

> Woo another part! 
> 
> College has been hectic guys but i'm really enjoying my time here :) sorry in advance if I forget to update or something lol I have some great idea's for part 8. (it's gonna be violent oops)
> 
> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment! It would mean the world. Kudos are appreciated as well!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

A few weeks had passed since the Fakes threat and yet nothing had happened. 

 

Steven had scoffed, firm in his belief that Fake Chop did nothing but talk shit. It was just them being assholes, a scare tactic, nothing more. 

 

The others were still weary. A threat from the Fakes was nothing to be taken lightly no matter how much or how little contact you’ve had with them. 

 

Steven was in bed even though it was almost noon, sat up against the wall working on his laptop. 

 

Next to him James and Cib where still asleep, wrapped tight around each other and snoring quietly. 

 

Steven couldn’t help the smile on his face whenever one of them shifted or made a noise, dragging his fingers gently through James’ hair as he mumbled something incoherent. 

 

A knock on the door pulled him from the zone he had been in while working and soon Jamie was stepping into the room. 

 

“How the fuck are they still asleep?” he chuckled as he leaned against the door frame. 

 

Steven shrugged and tugged his earbud out. “You know how they can be. What’s up?”. 

 

“Bored as shit. Most of us are heading out to warehouse 4 to finally get some cleaning done; inventory is  _ long  _ overdue. Wanna tag along?”. 

 

Steven frowned and looked to the other side of the bed. 

 

“I don’t want to leave them on their own-”

 

“Nah they won’t be. Mimi is staying back, Alfredo is sick apparently” Jamie assured with a wave of his hand. 

 

Steven thought about it for a moment before nodding and shutting his laptop. 

 

“Yeah why not”. 

 

“Great! Get your shit together we leave in thirty” Jamie replied with a smile before shutting the door so Steven could get dressed. 

 

He pulled himself from the comfort of his bed and started to dig through the dresser, hoping to find something moderately clean. 

 

James woke up as he was sitting down to tug his shoes on, his hair falling in his face as he pulled himself from Cib’s grasp and rolled onto his back. 

 

“Steve?” he mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes, everything was sort of hazy without his glasses. 

 

“Hey sorry I was getting dressed” Steven whispered as he reclaimed his original spot on the mattress and cupped James’ cheek. 

 

“Why aren’t you in bed?” James mumbled as he leaned into the touch still half asleep. 

 

“Jamie asked me to come help clean up one of the warehouses, I shouldn’t be long- few hours at most”.

 

James raised a brow and reached up to poke Steven in the nose. 

 

“All of you?”.

 

Steven shook his head and brushed his boyfriends hands away. 

 

“No Mimi is still here, Alfredo is sick or something” 

 

James hummed and leaned into the hand of his cheek again, pressing a kiss into the palm. 

 

“Okay be back soon please. Love you” he mumbled before rolling back towards Cib.

 

Steven snorted and leaned over to kiss both of them on the head. 

 

“Fine. I’ll be back soon you loser. Don’t spend all day in bed”. 

 

Steven wishes now that he hadn’t left. 

 

* * *

 

Warehouse 4 wasn’t much, mostly storage and spare parts for the chop shop they ran. It was a complete wreck nonetheless and had needed a good organizing for months. 

 

They had been working steadily for awhile, almost done actually when every phone in the room was suddenly blaring with the same notification. 

  
  


**ALARM ACTIVATED**

**5:05PM - Garage (Home)**

 

“What the hell?” Autumn said aloud as they all pulled out their phones in confusion. 

 

“Maybe an accident?” Parker asked the room as Sami Jo began calling people. 

 

She started with Cib, then Mimi, but only got voicemails. 

 

“No answer” she said plainly, a sense of dread washing over all of them as Jamie hurried over to the car they had come in. 

 

“Alfredo isn’t picking up either” Jeremy noted as he shoved his phone into his pocket. 

 

“Let me try James i-i’m sure it’s nothing. They’re just busy probably” Steven said, trying to calm his own racing thoughts as he pulled up James’ number. 

 

“Fuck that Steve we need to get back  _ now _ ” Jamie argued as he threw himself into the driver's seat and started the car. 

 

Everyone nodded in agreement and piled in, Steven relenting moments later and joining them as he pushed End Call. 

 

Parker was in the passenger seat trying to calm Jamie so he wouldn’t wreck on his race to get them home, but it fell on deaf ears.

 

The relentless and horrible thoughts Steven had been trying to keep at bay broke free when they screeched to a stop outside the garage and jumped out. 

 

The door was wide open to the rest of the world, swinging limply on it’s now busted hinges. 

 

Inside, the garage was in shambles. Car’s that had been ready for sale where smashed to bits, their tools were ruined, the tires on Jamie’s bike melted and Fake Chop’s sigil was spray painted on the wall in bright red fluorescent paint. 

 

“They-They weren’t fucking with us” Parker muttered to himself as they all drew their guns and made their way down the stairs. 

 

The basement wasn’t any better off. Their kitchen was ruined, the furniture was overturned and smashed and the TV had a huge crack in the corner. 

 

A pair of feet could be seen sticking out from behind the overturned coffee table and soon after a groan sounded out. 

 

Jamie hurried forward, shoving his gun back into his waistband. 

 

“Mimi?!” 

 

She had a gash on her forehead but otherwise she was fine, just dazed from the obvious fight that had happened. 

 

Jamie went to work on the ties around her wrists while the others moved around clearing each room.  

 

“We’ve got Alfredo! He’s safe” Jeremy called out as he and Parker rushed into their bedroom to help the sick boy off his bed where he had been left tied and gagged. 

 

“Bathroom’s clear they’re gone” autumn said as she moved to her desk and found her laptop. 

 

Steven turned his attention to the hallway and slowly made his way towards his door, gun drawn. 

 

“James? Cib?” He called out a, chill running down his spine as he tried the nob. The wood around it was splintered, as if someone had tried to force it open. Steven gave it the final kick it needed to pop and stepped inside. 

 

The room was untouched but the bed was empty, Steven felt sick. 

 

“Guys?” he called out once more until something shuffled behind him. 

 

He whirled around but it was only Sami Jo. She held a finger to her lips and motined towards the bed with her gun. 

 

It was quiet but there was definitely a noise coming from under the bed. They looked at each other in confusion before Steven slowly lowered himself to the floor, Sami Jo watching his back the whole time. 

 

It was dark but he could just make out a figure curled in a ball, their entire frame shaking like a leaf. 

 

“Cib?” He asked carefully. Slowly reaching out for the younger man. 

 

Cib’s head shot up, causing him to bump it against the wooden slats but it didn’t matter, his wide wet eyes staring back at Steven’s with a mix of fear and relief. 

 

“We’ve got Cib in here!” Sami Jo called out as she left to join the others, giving the couple their privacy. 

 

“Cib come here it’s okay” Steven assured as he helped the younger man crawl out of his hiding spot.

 

Cib collapsed into Steven’s chest and let out a sob, holding on tight as he shook. Steven fought back his own tears as he held him close.  

 

“Th-They took James. Steve I-I couldn't, I was asleep I just locked the d-door and hid Steve-” 

 

“Cib honey it’s okay  _ you’re okay _ ” Steven mumbled as he tried to soothe him, gently petting through his hair as he cried. 

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Cib was good to walk, then they joined the others. 

 

Alfredo was on the couch with Parker and Sami Jo holding an ice pack to his head, Mimi was in a chair with Jeremy trying to fix her wound and Jamie was pacing back and forth, a glare set on his face. 

 

“James is gone” Steven announced as Cib broke away from his side and rushed to Mimi. 

 

“Fuck they fucking  _ played us  _ goddammit!” Jamie exclaimed as he kicked the coffee table. 

 

“Mimi i’m  _ so  _ sorry are you okay? I should have tried to help” Cib whined as he dropped to his knees in front of her and tried to check her face. 

 

“Cib it’s okay it isn’t your fault. They would have just hurt you too” Mimi assured as she gently cupped his cheek, forcing a smile to calm him. 

 

“Hey I got the camera’s back up! Someone get the TV on” Autumn said as she walked over with her laptop. 

 

Jeremy grabbed the remote and they all gathered around as Autumn typed a few more things. 

 

The feed from the day finally showed up on the huge screen and she hit play. 

 

It was all pretty normal at first. Just three screens showing the basement, the garage and the street. 

 

James had been at the kitchen trying to cook and Mimi was on the couch with a book, the two of them chatting about something. 

 

On the street a black suburban slowly rolled to a stop and someone leaned out the back window, shooting out the camera above the door causing ti to turn to static. 

 

Everything after that seemed to happen to fast. 

 

The door to the garage was busted open and a group of people all wearing fucking PayDay masks ran in. Two of them stayed in the garage to trash everything while the other four ran down the stairs.  

 

James and Mimi had obviously heard the noise but didn’t have time to react before they were on them. 

 

Even without sound Mimi’s scream was prevalent in the footage. One guy took her while the other two took on James, the last one ran around checking the rooms. 

 

James had tried to fight back but they were to strong for him, the two of them wailing on him until he was bloody and unconscious. 

 

Mimi was tied and left where she was found while James was hoisted over the largest man’s shoulder, who seemed to call all of them back to the stairs. 

 

The six of them rushed from the building and where lost once they were out the door. The man carrying James turning to the garage camera and giving it the middle finger before hurrying out behind the others. 

 

Jamie was clenching his fists and put a protective arm around Mimi.

 

“At least we know it was Fake Chop. They made that part easy” Parker said as he shook his head. 

 

“Yeah but we don’t know which way they went. Hell we don’t even know where their base is” Autumn replied in exasperation. 

 

Steven turned his attention to Cib whose eyes were focused only on the TV, a hard sort of dead look in them. 

 

He reached out to take his hand but Cib jerked away and started for the stairs. 

 

“Cib?” Steven called out in confusion. Cib just waved his hand at all of them and bounded up into the garage. 

 

Steven moved to follow but Mimi grabbed his wrist. 

 

“He’s probably just going up to the roof Steve, let him be for awhile. We’ve all been through a lot today”. 

 

Steven wanted to ignore her, wanted to run after Cib and comfort him, but she right. They all needed some time to calm down. 

 

With a sigh he nodded his head and moved to help start the clean up process. 

 

* * *

 

It was almost one am when Steven finally tried to climb up to the roof. 

 

He had to jump a few times but he was able to latch onto the bottom rung of the ladder and slowly pull himself up. How Cib did this on a regular basis he had no idea. 

 

He found the younger in an  lawn chair towards the back of the roof, kicking old beer cans down into the empty alley behind their building. 

 

The crunch of gravel gave him away as he slowly approached Cibs chair, stopping just behind it with a sigh. 

 

“Hey”. 

 

Cib sighed in return and punted another can into the darkness below. 

 

“Was wondering when you’d show up”. 

 

Steven shrugged, even though Cib couldn’t see it and moved to grab the other lawn chair sitting folded up on the ground. 

 

“Yeah Mimi wouldn’t let me leave until now. Told me I needed to give you space”. 

 

Cib smirked and shook his head, bringing the joint he had up to his lips. 

 

“Sorry I didn’t come help with cleanup” Cib said through the smoke billowing out of his mouth. 

 

Steven finally got the other seat set up and sat himself down next to Cib, slumping down and digging his sneakers into the gravel. 

 

“It’s fine. We’re  _ still  _ cleaning actually. Spray paint is a bitch to scrub away”. 

 

Cib snorted and nodded his head. “You’re telling me”.

 

A silence fell between them for awhile, the only noise coming from the city around them even though, in this moment, it sounded far off and distant. 

 

“Cib...it isn’t your fault-” Steven finally tried to say, trying his best to be reassuring. 

 

Cib scoffed and played with the joint, rolling it between his fingers as he looked anywhere but at Steven. 

 

“Just don’t dude. I fucked up today, let me take responsibility”. 

 

“But you  _ didn’t  _ fuck up Cib-”. 

 

“I let them take James Steven, hurt Mimi, bang up Alfredo-“ 

 

Steven reached out and grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist in a vice.

 

“Cib this isn’t fakehaus we’re talking about here! This was those fucking slaughterhouse freaks. They would have fucking  _ murdered  _ you if you tried to intervene”. 

 

Cib shook his head and stared at Steven, a dull, despairing look in his eyes. Stevens was almost identical. 

 

“Do you think they have?” Cib asked calmly. 

 

Steven looked at him in confusion. 

 

“Do you think they’ve killed James?”.

 

A wave of anger washed over Steven and he let go of Cib so quickly it was like he had been burned, flopping down into his seat with a growl. 

 

“Jesus fuck Cib why would you even ask me that?!” 

 

Cib shrugged and tossed the joint away, leaning his elbows on his knees. 

 

“You said it yourself their crazy, maybe he’s already dead and they’re just using him as bait so they can get rid of all of us”. 

 

Steven huffed and thought it over. It wasn’t completely impossible but- no, no way was James dead, not yet at least. Steven wasn’t a firm believer in anything really but he knows when his boys are hurt, when something wrong, he just  _ does _ . No way in hell James was gone. 

 

“James isn’t dead Cib”. 

 

Cib just shrugged again and continued to stare at the ground. Steven let out another pained groan. 

 

“Look can you just like- I don’t know come here or something? I hate being alone with my thoughts like this”. 

 

Cib finally turned to look at him again, the ghost of a sickening smirk on his lips. 

 

“I’m right next to you dude” . 

 

“I-you know what I mean just…please?” Steven asked, deflated. 

 

Cib shook his head but moved without a word, sliding himself onto Stevens lap and burrowing his face in the older’s neck. 

 

Steven held onto him tightly, one hand hugging his thighs while the other slid around his back and under his sweatshirt. 

 

“We’ll get him back okay? I swear on my goddamn life I will do everything I can to get him home” Steven whispered into Cib’s hair. 

 

The younger nodded and wrapped his arms around Stevens neck before turning his head to press a kiss to his lips.

 

Steven cupped his cheek and held him there for a long moment before pulling away so just their foreheads rested against one another’s. The two of them enjoying the safety, the  _ warmth _ , if only for a moment. 

 

In the distance a set of tires screeched but neither paid it any mind. 

 

Moments later though a door opened down below and someone’s shoes skidded down the alley to the side of the building. Then a voice was calling out.

 

“Champions?! Come down quickly! A video!”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh bit of a plot twist there. Part 8 will be a little...different. 
> 
> Again let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumlr :)  
> Ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
